Chaos as a Family
by Saints-Fan-12
Summary: Just some regular Chaos fam shenanigans.
1. Chapter 1

Like Father, Like Son(s)

A/N: Decided to write some Chaos fam shenanigans.

Sandy walked into the living room, pausing as she chuckled at the scene before her. The boys were on the couch with Shadow, curled into one blanket with a book in Shadow's lap since they bombarded him to read to them like when they were younger. Currently, however, it seemed they ended up falling asleep in the middle of reading as Sandy rounded the couch to find the three of them knocked out and leaning against each other.

She huffed in amusement, fixing the blanket around then and stepping back as Shadow's eyes opened. Sometimes, she forgot how light of a sleeper he was.

"Hey," he mumbled, starting to sit up straighter and stopping. "Never met a ten and twelve-year-old that were this heavy," he joked, shifting Sam and Bryce to the empty side of the couch as he stood up, tugging the blanket over Bryce and Sam's shoulders. "What'd you need me for?"

Sandy shook her head, answering, "Nothin' jus' wanted to know what y'all were up to." She turned to walk back down the hall, stopping as Shadow touched her shoulder.

He kissed her, rolling his eyes as Bryce woke up and groaned in disgust.

"Ma, can you at least wait until we aren't in the room anymore," Bryce whined, tugging a half-asleep Sam past the pair.

"Y'know," Sandy started, kissing Shadow again. "He sounds like you."

"No, he doesn't," Shadow mumbled.

A few hours later as Shadow got into bed, he turned the light off and turned towards his wife. "Alright, fine, Bryce does sound like me, but. . ."

"But nothin' yer just grumpy cause I'm right." Sandy interrupted, wrapping her arms around him.

Shadow huffed, returning her embrace and hoped Bryce wouldn't do anything else similar to him.

Unfortunately, years down the line and Bryce entirely ready to propose to Blake; the only problem was that they proposed to each other much like Shadow and Sandy. . .and subsequently vowed to never tell Sam.


	2. Chapter 2

Relationship Talk

A/N: Using Scrivener is a huge learning curve, but the key thing is I'm learning. This takes place around the time where Bryce and Maria are entering college while Shade and Sam are entering their junior year in high school.

"Dad, guess what?" Sam asked, practically running into the house and making Rune wake up. Shadow put down the cup he was rinsing, wiping his hands of dish suds.

"What?" Shadow replied, sitting down at the table. Usually, when one of his children said that the resulting answer wasn't positive. Like when Maria put a hole in the floor during a volleyball match that Shadow ended up missing due to work. Granted, her team won and somehow she got a girlfriend at that moment as well, but that was years ago. Michiru had officially met them last month before Maria and Bryce went off to college. So with a record like that, Shadow felt like anything his son said wouldn't really surprise him.

"I have a girlfriend," he answered, grin wide and immediately falling into a sheepish one as Shade nudged him.

"He also got in trouble. Started a fight, I had to save him." Shade supplied, moving out of the way as Sam tried to grab her.

"Did you get caught?" Shadow asked, bringing his son's attention back to him.

Sam was quiet for a moment, glancing at his twin and then back to his father. "I wasn't in a fight, but my fan group-"

"Those weird girls that follow you around?" Bryce asked as he walked through the door, carrying his book bag and a duffle bag of clothes. He hugged his little brother and sister, chuckling as Sam wiggled out of his hold.

"_Anyway_, once I asked Alexandria to be my girlfriend, they went nuts." He said, smoothing out his black and blond hair. "The principal tried to blame _me_ of all people. Me, I'm a sweetheart."

Shadow sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Bryce. I'm surprised Blake isn't with you," he said instead, returning his oldest son's hug. "Wait, you two didn't even hug me when you walked in." He continued, holding his arms open for his youngest two. "Kids these days,"

"Blake went home, just like I did," Bryce said, petting Rune.

Shade pulled away first, leaving the kitchen to head into Shadow's study and more than likely swipe one of his books before doing her homework. Shadow nudged Sam, making the boy face his older brother.

Sam huffed as Bryce smiled, sweeping Sam off his feet in a mock waltz. "Aww, our little romantic has a girlfriend." He said, passing Sam off to Maria.

"You do? When do we get to meet her?" Maria asked, still holding Sam up.

"Can you put me down first?" he said, frowning as Michiru ruffled his hair.

Maria nodded, letting her brother go and walking further into the house as Sam followed, groaning as Maria quickly turned and kissed his cheek.

"I haven't figured that out yet," he answered, wiping his cheek. He paused in grabbing his bag as his mom walked in, yelping as she picked him up in a tight hug. "Mom, Ma, can't breathe."

Sam breathed, hugging her back. He took his bag upstairs, meeting Shade in the hallway and heading back downstairs to the living room. As much as his older siblings annoyed him, he was glad he could ask them for help.


	3. Chapter 3

Options

Options

A/N: In which, Shadow reveals something to his soon to be son in law and Sandy does nothing but laugh. Also, happy Valentine's Day, y'all.

"So, y'all are planning to move in together?" Sandy asked, setting a pitcher of tea on the table.

Blake nodded, fiddling with his engagement ring. "Yes, it's my aunt's old place so all we really need to do is move in. It's not that far from campus and still in the Kismet region." He answered, pouring himself a glass of tea. College students were currently on winter break, but with Bryce being his mother's son he decided to take an internship over the break with an artist he admired; Blake couldn't remember his name since Bryce was that excited about it.

"That's nice. Who's yer aunt?" Sandy asked, sitting across from Blake and taking a cookie from the plate she baked earlier.

"Aunt Rouge, she was nice enough to offer it to me when she met Bryce and we were still looking for apartments. Funnily enough, she mistook Bryce for Shadow at first." He said, laughing and straightening up as Shadow entered the kitchen, gaze trained on him. "It was just a mistake though." He continued.

Shadow sat next to his wife, reaching across the table to take Blake's hand. "Blake," he started, clicking his tongue as Sandy snorted. "I'm proud to have you apart of this family, but. . ."

Blake looked at their joined hands, wondering what his soon to be father in law was getting at. He wasn't about to ask him to call off the engagement, right? Granted, it'd ultimately come down to whether Bryce knew about this or not and—

"If things were different, I could have been your uncle," Shadow said, completely serious as Sandy outright laughed, holding her stomach as her laughter subsided into giggles. "It's not funny,"

"Course it is," Sandy managed, giggles building into a laugh again. "Poor boy must've thought you were 'bout to disown him."

Blake let out the breath he was holding, pausing as his brain processed what Shadow said. "You dated my aunt?" he gasped. "You were going to marry my aunt?"

Shadow frowned, clearly thinking. "Maybe. Possibly. I mean, yeah, but some stuff happened and, you know I'm glad my son met you. I mean it."

"Don't change the subject," Sandy called from the back as she went to wipe her face of the tears that gathered from her laughing.

Blake nodded in agreement, lightly squeezing Shadow's hand. "You do know she wants to meet you two, right?" he said. "And the rest of Bryce's siblings."

Shadow blinked, barely reacting as Sandy kissed his cheek, saying, "C'mon, it can't be that bad. I'm sure she's a nice gal n yer off tomorrow anyway."

"That's great, I'll—." Blake stopped, starting to stand up and take his hands away from Shadow. He pulled, grunting with the effort and sighing when Shadow didn't budge.

"So, basically, I should avoid this meeting at all costs, got it," Shadow said, nodding as he let Blake's hands go.

Sandy scoffed, lightly punching Shadow in the arm. "So what if y'all dated? It's in the past n now yer gonna be family, don't be like that."

"Fine," Shadow mumbled, wondering how his wife always managed to convince him things won't be as bad as he imagines. After all, it _was _for his son, so he could suck it up for now and just deal. There was no way this could possibly go wrong. Hopefully.


	4. Chapter 4

The Dangers of Extended Family

A/N: Ah, I've been pretty MIA due to some mental health stuff, but I'm back for…who knows how long. This section will be a bit long and split up into maybe four or five parts if I don't get carried away with drama and romance scenes. Anyway, back to family shenanigans and bonding.

Bryce grinned, going towards his grandma after putting her and his grandpa's bags away in the guest room. "I hope the flight wasn't too bad," he said, hugging Jodi tightly. "especially with the upcoming weather."

Jodi hugged him back, humming as she patted his back. "I know, and thank y'all fer offerin' to let your cousin Eli stay with y'all." She said, turning towards Blake as he walked into the living room. "Specially, since I'm sure y'all newlyweds are eager to consummate."

Bryce blushed, scratching the back of his neck. "Grandma, no one does that anymore," he said. "When's Eli gonna get here?"

"Said he was comin' a few hours after us," Kenneth said, letting Blake go after hugging him. "Give y'all some time to make up the guest room n uh," he cleared his throat as Sandy walked out of the kitchen with a tray of sweet tea and brownies. "Maybe, keep the fact y'all're married under wraps."

"What'd they need to do that for?" Sandy asked, raising an eyebrow. "I thought Carol n Chrissy were stayin' with 'em."

Jodi shook her head, taking the seat next to Shadow. "They managed to find a hotel room before they were all booked here," she replied, taking a brownie. "N yer Aunt May is stayin' with Maria n her girlfriend."

Sandy blinked, brows furrowed as she asked, "I thought Eli wasn't comin'?"

"Changed his mind, felt bad about missin' Carol's weddin' n you know they haven't spoken in a while cause of it. You know how he is." Kenneth answered.

"Eli hasn't spoken to Carol since she told him she was gay in the first place," Sandy shot back, crossing her arms. "Couldn't Randy n the girls stay with 'em instead?"

"You said uncle Randy was staying with Sam and Alex, remember?" Bryce said. "Besides, I've never even met Eli, how bad could he be?"

Blake huffed, jingling his car keys. "It's fine either way, just as long as he has _somewhere _to stay for Thanksgiving." He said, looping his arm with Bryce's. "The guest room shouldn't be too dirty, right?"

Bryce shrugged, scratching his head. "Guess not, but we should check just in case." He answered, glancing at his mother. "We'll let you know if Eli gives us any trouble, I promise."

Sandy sighed, hugging them both before they left. "Alright, get home safe."

Bryce sighed, gathering the stack of printer paper up in his hands. "Why'd we put the printer in here again?" he asked.

"Cause when you first moved in, you thought you couldn't go into the study unless I let you," Blake answered, grinning as he held the cardboard box up. "which I appreciated at the time, but felt was a bit odd."

Bryce rolled his eyes, dropping the printer paper in the box as he kissed Blake. He huffed as the doorbell rang, giving Blake another quick kiss before going to answer it.

A light brown squirrel stood at the door, smiling and taking his hat off as Bryce opened the door. "Hey, cuz, it's nice to finally meet you," Eli said, hugging Bryce as he entered the house. "Nice place ya got, heard you had a roommate."

"Right, Blake's still fixing up the guest room. He should be out in a few minutes." Bryce said, watching Eli sit on the couch. Bryce really hoped Eli wouldn't be too much trouble.


	5. Chapter 5

The Dangers of Extended Family 2

A/N: My sleep cycle is still somewhat confused with daylights saving time but that somehow also means I'll have more time to write. Let's see how Bryce and Blake fare with Eli.

Eli let out a low whistle as he looked around Blake's home. "Must've cost y'all a fortune to get this place," he said, shaking Blake's hand as he came downstairs. "Nice to meet you, you must be the roommate."

"Roommate?" Blake questioned, glancing at Bryce before smiling. Fine, Blake could work with that. "We've been living together for such a long time that it feels like we're practically best friends." He joked, heading into the kitchen and tapping Bryce to follow him.

Bryce shifted, wondering what Blake was about to say since Eli had just walked through the door.

"Thanksgiving is a few days away, and I swear if he says something with even a hint of homophobia, you're sleeping on the couch," Blake said, bracing his hands against the counter.

"Wow, I don't even get the guest room?" Bryce asked, watching Blake shake his head. "Rude. I'm sure it'll be fine, if it wasn't, then he wouldn't even be here."

"He hasn't spoken to his sister in who knows how long," Blake replied, rolling his eyes. "He deliberately missed her wedding, how does that sound fine?"

Bryce huffed, making sure Eli was upstairs before giving Blake a quick kiss. "Alright, it doesn't. But there's nothing like the holidays to get things clear," he said with a shrug, being slightly taken aback at how Blake glared at him.

"If he even looks at us the wrong way, he's out of here."

Bryce grinned, leaning towards Blake. "Y'know, it's kinda hot when you set boundaries," he said, wrapping his arms around Blake as the other man laughed.

"Shut up, I'm serious," Blake said, pulling away as Eli came back downstairs and sat at the counter.

"Did y'all already go see Sandy n them? I'd hate to impose if y'all had to drive back over there cause of me." Eli said, tugging his brown leather jacket on. "I can jus' order a cab if—."

"Actually, we were gonna head back anyway." Blake interrupted, taking an extra step away from Bryce. "Mom, uh, Sandy wanted us to help prep the ham."

Eli nodded, messing with his hat as he asked, "Carol there already?"

"Probably," Bryce answered, jumping as Blake nudged him. "Maria was supposed to let me know and she hasn't texted me yet, so I'm not sure." He said, walking towards the front door.

Bryce's attempts at conversation during the car ride weren't as great as he would usually do. If he was being honest with himself, Blake was most likely mad at him or on his way there. He didn't know and that was worse than knowing Blake was upset at him. Eli, well, he wasn't sure what Eli was thinking.

"Y'know I haven't spoken to Carol since high school." Eli started.

Ah shit, so it was _that _long ago. "Really?" Bryce replied, swallowing as he pulled into his parents' driveway and noticed Maria's car. Considering that meant that Aunt May was also in the house. . .with his mom, it also meant Aunt May might've said something completely out of pocket and ticked mom off.

Bryce knocked, slowly opening the door just in case he had to close it again. "Are you kidding me?" he mumbled, stepping into the house. "We were gone for like an hour." He said loud enough for Aunt May and his mom to look at him.

"Y'all came back quick," Sandy said, tossing the knife into its place on the rack and ignoring Shadow as he asked her to put it back normally. "Is Eli with y'all?"

Bryce sighed, opening the door further to reveal his cousin and husband. He _really _hoped preparing this ham wouldn't take all day.


	6. Chapter 6

The Dangers of Extended Family 3

A/N: I'm gonna have to push the rating up for this chapter alone cause I figured I'd be a bit selfish to make myself feel better.

Bryce sniffed his hands, frowning as they still smelled like ham and pineap berries even though had just washed them for the third time that night. He sighed, wiping his hands on a towel and walking out of the bathroom into the bedroom.

"So," Bryce started, climbing into bed next to Blake. "today was. . .interesting."

Blake huffed, closing his book. "Your mom was threatening her aunt. What'd she even say?" he asked, turning to face his husband.

Bryce shrugged, putting a hand on Blake's leg. "Well, whatever it was, mom wouldn't just go after someone for no reason." He said, blushing as Blake hummed in response, moving to straddle Bryce. "What's up?"

Blake answered him with a kiss, sighing into it as he deepened it. He pulled back, wrapping his arms around Bryce's neck and huffing. "I've been waiting to do that all day." He mumbled, jumping slightly as Bryce smacked his thigh.

"Including the part where you're in my lap?" Bryce asked, leaning forward to kiss Blake again. He let out a startled laugh as Blake nodded and kissed his neck.

"Granted, it _was _wishful thinking. Good thing it came true," Blake joked, biting his lower lip as Bryce flipped them, lifting Blake's shirt off of him.

Bryce hummed in response, kissing his way towards the waistband of Blake's boxers. "Well, you do always talk about how thoughtful I am," Bryce said, grinning as Blake pushed a hand into his blond coils.

Blake blushed as his husband's mouth enveloped him, the grip he had on Bryce's hair tightening for a moment as he hummed. He sucked in a breath as Bryce looked at him, red eyes serious with intent and a promise to give Blake what he wanted.

The next morning, Bryce yawned as he stretched, hand landing on the empty side of the bed before patting it in half-awake confusion. He sighed, quiet for a moment until last night's events caught up with him.

"Shit," he mumbled, hoping Eli hadn't heard anything from where he was down the hall. If anything, Bryce had to hope he was a deep sleeper like the rest of his mom's family members. By the time Bryce made it downstairs, his mom had called for them to head to the house. Thanksgiving would be a great time to clear the air and maybe Eli and Carol were okay now.

After all, he did see them talking yesterday.


	7. Chapter 7

If One of Us is in Trouble

A/N: Very loosely based on this and I just love writing sibling interactions that are true to siblings.

When Tex heard a crash in the middle of the night, she bolted upright. Was someone breaking in? She didn't hear Rune barking, so either he had gotten into something or whatever made that noise had left.

She groaned, grabbing the baseball bat Boon always left in her room despite her putting it back in his every time. She got out of bed, peeking around the opening of her door. She winced, holding the bat up as she went down the hall and into the living room.

Oh… "Ugh, Bryce. What are you doing?" she asked, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I forgot my keys and one of the windows was unlocked," Bryce answered, picking up the lamp he knocked over. Tex huffed, wondering why her younger brother didn't just call one of them to– "I also brought Blake with me."

Tex blinked, finally noticing said bat looking over Bryce's shoulder. "It's two in the morning. You know what? Just take him–"

"Back home," Tex squeaked at her father's voice, acting too soon as she swung Boon's baseball bat, a solid crack filling the quiet living room.

Bryce gasped, snorted, and quickly covered his mouth at the glare Shadow shot him. Great. Now they were both in trouble.

Shadow took in a deep breath, letting it out as he took the bat from Tex. "Go to bed, both of you are grounded. Blake," he looked past Bryce at the boy. "sleep on the couch."

Tex and Bryce shared a look as their father walked down the hall. Tex folded her arms, walking towards him and smacking his arm. "What were you thinking?" she asked, hitting him two more times.

"I was up and couldn't sleep, so I wanted to share a bed with my boyfriend." Bryce replied, yelping as Tex hit him again.

She growled, throwing her hands up in frustration as she headed to bed. No wonder why she let Wes be considered the oldest.


	8. Chapter 8

In Its Purest Form

"So like this?" Bryce asked, turning his sketchbook towards Wes and Lyra. On the left side was a sketch of a dress, dark blue and white with copper accents and long sleeves with a slit up to where the thigh started. On the right was a pearl necklace and matching earrings.

Lyra nodded just as Wes shook his head. Lyra shot a glare at her older brother, asking, "Why not?"

"Cause it's for mom to wear to a party with friends, not a club," Wes said, shrugging.

"But it's cute!"

"And?"

"You can be professional and cute at the same time,"

Bryce groaned, as his older siblings bickered for the fifth time that evening. Which also meant this was the fifth rejected sketch Bryce had done. Wes had overheard their mom talking about needed something to wear for Ms. Mei's party and got it into his head that she had absolutely nothing to wear.

"Can't we just look online for a dress?" Bryce asked, flexing his hands.

"No," Wes and Lyra shouted, talking over each other to explain why the smart option wasn't an option at all. It'd take too long to get here, yadda yadda.

"What are y'all yellin' about?"

"Hey, mom. Wes and Lyra are using me for free labor," Bryce answered, watching Sandy walk in with a bag from Gracie's. Oh…

"No, we aren't," Lyra shouted, pointing at Wes. "It was his idea, I just wanted to help."

Wes blinked, a sheepish smile on his face. "I thought you didn't have anything to wear for tonight," he said, pulling Bryce into a one-armed hug. "So, I asked Bryce for ideas and, uh," his gaze dropped to the shopping bag. "I might've gone overboard."

"That's real sweeta y'all, but quit eavesdroppin'," Sandy said, gathering the three of them in a hug. "Just like yer uncle," she said with a fond sigh. She let them go, gathering up the sketches Bryce made and looking at them.

"You two owe me," he said, closing his sketchbook and heading to his room. "You can keep 'em, mom," he called back.

Sandy chewed on her lip for a moment, slipping the sketches in her shopping bag. She wasn't sure how she imagined life at one point without these kids.


	9. Chapter 9

The Dangers of Extended Family 4

A/N: Last part of this small arc and then I'll wrap this up.

"Carol," Blake started, flopping onto the couch and leaning against the woman in question. "How'd you deal with your brother?"

Carol snorted, patting the top of Blake's head. "Y'know, he and Bryce were outside talkin' just now?"

Blake shook his head in response, having just woken up from a post-Thanksgiving meal nap in Bryce's old room. Which also brought up a few memories from when they were teenagers.

"Well, Eli ain't so bad as ya think." Carol said, "he's just real closed off n doesn't like talkin' 'bout his problems."

Blake nodded, stretching out on the empty side of the couch. Bryce came back in, immediately leaning down to kiss Blake.

Blake grinned, sitting up and kissing him again. "How'd it go?" he asked, grabbing Bryce's hand.

Bryce shrugged, replying, "Eli's fine, he just wanted to say how we didn't have to hide n shit,"

Blake blinked, punching Bryce in the chest. "So, we did all that for nothing?"

Bryce nodded, smiling as he grabbed Blake's coat to leave. Blake thanked him as he put it on, grabbing his phone as it buzzed.

_Bryce: He's staying at a hotel tonight so _

Blake blushed at the message, following Bryce to the car and looking at the message a bit longer before they reached home.

He bit his lip as Bryce took his hand, leading him upstairs and to their room. He sat on the edge of the bed, watching Bryce unbutton his shirt and letting it fall off his broad shoulders. Blake sucked in a breath as his husband closed the gap between them, lightly pushing him down on the bed.

"Hey, babe," Bryce started, low voice sultry as he unzipped Blake's jeans, taking them off. "Tell me what you want."

Blake swallowed, heart rate ticking up as Bryce hovered over him, red eyes becoming dark with lust. Blake hummed, kissing him and running a hand through the light brown patch of fur on his dark chest as he whispered, "You."

Bryce smiled, kissing Blake's neck as he fully got onto the bed. Blake moaned as Bryce prepared him, eyes sliding shut as his mouth opened in a silent cry. He watched as Bryce grabbed his legs, spreading them as he settled against Blake's body.

Bryce sighed, kissing Blake as he slipped a condom on. "Do you still want this?" Bryce asked, rubbing his dick against Blake's opening.

Blake nodded, pulling Bryce back down for another kiss as he entered him. He huffed as Bryce started moving, running a hand through short blond hair.

For a brief moment, Blake had to thank Eli for showing up. Granted, they were probably going to end up like this anyway, but relieving stress made it a bit sweeter.


	10. Chapter 10

Genetics

A/N: Originally, I was ending this with the last part of Dangers of Extended Family, but then I thought about Eli, Carol, and Aunt May a bit more especially in the context of what happened to Aunt May's husband.

Sandy sat on the porch, holding the mug of cider in her hands more for warmth than anything. She was fifteen and Aunt May invited her over to be with Carol after. . .

Well, Eli was thirteen and probably understood why Uncle Gavin left; except it wasn't Carol's fault. Sandy looked up as the porch door creaked on it's hinges and Eli stepped outside, sitting beside her on the swing with his small arms folded and a frown firmly fixed in place.

"I don't get why Pa's so upset 'bout this. Everyone knew but him." Eli mumbled, kicking his feet into the air.

Sandy sighed, taking a sip from her mug, and finding the cider had gone cold. How long had she been sitting out here?

"Well, it ain't Carol's fault so don't go blamin' her,"

At least Sandy hoped he hadn't.

Eli stood next to Sandy's son, fidgeting with his phone as Bryce leaned against the back door.

"Y'know," Eli started. "I don't mind the fact that you n Blake are together. Yeah, I haven't talked to Carol in a while, but. . ." he trailed off as Bryce clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks, honestly when grandpa said something about you, I was worried. So I asked Blake, my own husband to, well, y'know. Hide our relationship."

"Y'all weren't exactly subtle last night," Eli joked, watching as Bryce blushed and scratched his cheek. "I ain't hear nothin', it's just the look on Blake's face. I can tell he loves you."

Bryce nodded, shoving his hands in his pockets. "How are things with Carol?"

"Good, good. I ain't like my Pa so, meetin' Chrissy was nice. Shame I missed the wedding." Eli answered, twisting his hat in his hands.

If Eli could go back and actually go to his sister's wedding he would. But instead, he decided to visit his Pa and had to endure him going on and on about how wrong Carol was for her "lifestyle" when all Carol did was love someone. So when Uncle Kenneth told him they were heading to Talfryn for Thanksgiving, he figured he'd go along too.

He missed being with his family whether new or he grew up right alongside them.


End file.
